


SGA/Portal - 2011-08-21 - Portal!John

by chkc



Category: Portal (Video Game), Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John jumps into a portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA/Portal - 2011-08-21 - Portal!John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Points of Data Make a Beautiful Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197761) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 




End file.
